Beta Land/Kirby Air Ride Debug Menu
The debug menu in Kirby Air Ride is one of the biggest debug menus ever on a GameCube game and therefore needs its own page. Note: This page is in much disarray and would appreciate help with organizing itself! *To bring up the debug menu, an Action Replay is required. The codes used for the debug menu are: *The debug menu is accessed by pressing the X button on the title screen. It looks similar to Super Smash Bros. Melee's debug menu but has many more options. The background of the debug menu is a Japanese development log in the NTSC versions of the game, while it's an "alignment test" in the PAL version showing text an image aligned in different ways. Pressing up and down on the D-Pad scrolls through the log. The main debug menu contains a number of sub-menus where the options of the game are. **RACE 3D MODE - Configure the game for Air Ride, City Trial, and Stadium modes. **RACE 2D MODE - Enter Top Ride with its own debug menu. **OPTION MODE - Configure Speed Help and audio settings. **CLEARCHECK - Contains an option to mark all Checklists as complete. **SOUND TEST - Full sound test with features not in the normal sound menu. **RUMBLE TEST - Test controller rumble patterns. **MOVIE TEST - Preview game videos. **MEMCARD TEST - Test various Memory Card functions. Note that it actually writes to the memory card. **ENDING TEST - Preview the ending videos. **LAN EMULATE - Configure LAN parameters prior to communication. **LAN MENU TEST - Hardware diagnostic for LAN interactions. **SYNC TEST - It's unknown what this does. *Option Mode contains three items. **BOOST SELECT - Assumedly the option for the Speed Help setting. ***Settings are: NONE | LOW X | HI X **HUD SELECT - This option appears to be disabled, but likely allowed changes to the style of the in-game HUD. **SOUND ***Settings are: MONO | STEREO | SURROUND | DPL2 *Clearcheck contains one item. **ALL FLAG ON - Clear all three checklists fully. The changes only take effect after leaving the debug mode and entering the normal menu screen. *Sound Test contains a simple sound test. **SOUND MODE - Same as SOUND in Option Mode, except for an extra option. ***Settings are: MONO | STEREO | SURROUND | DPL2 | HAL DPL2 **LANG - If set to US, playing a sound effect will freeze the game. This may indicate that there were regional differences in sounds at one point. ***Settings are: JP | US **FGM GROUP - Only has one option that can't be changed; the game freezes when attempting to change it. ***Settings are: PINFO **FGM - Contains the game's sound effects. Freezes the game when a sound effect is played with LANG set to US. **FGM STOP - Stops the currently playing sound effect. **FGM PITCH - Changeable variable that moves the pitch of the sound effect. Resets when a sound is played. **FGM PAN - Default variable is 127; presumably changes the left/right balance of the sound. Resets when a sound is played. **FGM SPAN - Presumably changes the forward/backward balance of the effect for surround sound. Resets when a sound is played. **FGM ROUND - Unknown effect. Resets when a sound is played. **FGM VOICE MAX - Unknown effect. **BGM - Plays any song in the game. ***Settings are: *. **BGM PITCH >> - Changes the music between normal and fast **BGM STOP - Stops the music. **BANK CLEAN - Unknown effect. *Rumble Test contains three items used for testing Rumble. **PATTERNS - There are 33 patterns to choose from, some lasting a few seconds and others never end. **FRAME - Check the different frames of Rumble from different patterns. **RUMBLE STOP - Stops the Rumble. *Movie Test contains seven items. **Opening - The game's intro. **HOWTO PLAY - The video that plays if the game is left on the title screen for long enough. **HOWTO AIRRIDE - The video explaining Air Ride. **HOWTO UERIDE - The video explaining Top Ride. **HOWTO CITYTRIAL - The video explaining City Trial. **HOWTO NORMAL MACHINE SPEC DEMO - Demo video of basic Air Ride machines, plays after idling on the title screen. **HOWTO HIDDEN MACHINE SPEC DEMO - Demo video of the unlockable machines, unlocked after certain conditions are met in City Trial. *Memcard Test contains 10 items, but it is unknown what they do. (Note: This might be because no one wants to test it because they don't know what it might do to their memory card!) **GOTO UTILITY **REQ CHECK **REQ SAVE **REQ LOAD **REQ CREATE **REQ DELETE **REQ FORMAT **REGION WRITE **REGION INFO **LIB TEST *Ending Test contains the ending videos. **AIRRIDE - Air Ride's ending credits. **UERIDE - Top Ride's ending credits; freezes, likely due to a removed movie file. **CITYTRIAL - City Trial's ending movie. *LAN Emulate likely tests LAN connections. **GC COUNT - Likely the number of GameCubes connected. **GC INDEX - Unknown. *LAN Menu Test is a test for the LAN Menu. **GOTO LAN MENU - Takes you to the LAN Menu even without a broadband adapter. *Sync Test has an unknown purpose. **SHORIOCHI - Default value for both of these is 0. **SHORIBOU - Default value for both of these is 0. *Race 3D Mode configures Air Ride, City Trial, and Stadium scenarios. All three of the separate menus for them have many shared options. **GENERAL ***START - Called "RACE START," "TRIAL START," and "STADIUM START" in the respective menus. Starts the game with the selected settings. The game can be automatically started from any menu with the Start button. ***PLAYER NUM - Number of players from 1 to 4. ***KIND SEL - Specify how each of the four players is controlled. ****Settings are: HUMAN (Human player) | CPU (CPU player) | DEMO X (presumably a specific type of CPU used in the auto-demos) | BOSS X (unknown; not used in Vs. King Dedede) | NONE (no player) ***RIDER SEL - Specify which character each player is. All characters can be used with any vehicle, but Dedede and Meta Knight are only intended to use their specific vehicles (WHEEL_DEDEDE and STAR_WINGMETAKNIGHT). Using either one of these characters in CITYTRIAL will freeze the game. Dedede is playable in all Stadium modes except Destruction Derby (where he freezes) while Meta Knight doesn't work in any of them. ****Settings are: KIRBY | DEDEDE | METAKNIGHT ***VEHICLE TYPE - Specify which vehicle is used by each player. ****Settings are: *****STAR_NORMAL - Warp Star *****STAR_LIGHT - Compact Star *****STAR_WING - Winged Star *****STAR_DEVIL - Shadow Star *****STAR_HYDRA - Hydra *****STAR_HEAVY - Bulk Star *****STAR_SLICK - Slick Star *****STAR_FORMULA - Formula Star *****STAR_DRAGOON - Dragoon *****STAR_WAGON - Wagon Star *****STAR_ROCKET - Rocket Star *****STAR_RUINS - Swerve Star *****STAR_TURBO - Turbo Star *****STAR_JET - Jet Star *****STAR_FLIGHT - Flight Warp Star *****STAR_FREE - Free Star *****STAR_HANDLE - Steer Star *****STAR_WINGKIRBY - Wing (Copy Ability) *****STAR_WINGMETAKNI - Meta Knight *****WHEEL_NORMAL - Wheel (Beta) *****WHEEL_KIRBY - Wheel (Copy Ability) *****WHEEL_WHEELIE - Wheelie Bike *****WHEEL_REX - Rex Wheelie *****WHEEL_SCOOTER - Wheelie Scooter *****WHEEL_DEDEDE - Wheelie Bike (King Dedede) *****WHEEL_VSDEDEDE - Wheelie Bike (Vs. King Dedede) ***PLCOLOR SEL - Specify the color of each player. Note that the following only refers to Kirby's colors; Meta Knight and Dedede have different versions of the "color list." ****Settings are: 0 (Pink) | 1 (Yellow) | 2 (Blue) | 3 (Red) | 4 (Green) | 5 (Purple) | 6 (Brown) | 7 (White) ***RUMBLE SEL - Toggles Rumble. ****Settings are: 0 (Off) | 1 (On) ***CPU LV SEL - Specify the CPU level for each player from 0 to 8. ***CAMERA FLAG - Specify screen display mode for each player, which means it has the ability to put the CPUs' point of view on the screen. ****Settings are: OFF (no view) | ON (normal view) | LIVE (demo-style view) | REPLAY (same as LIVE but used in replay mode) ***TIME NUM - The number of seconds on the timer for time-limited games. ***ENEMY REQ - Whether enemies appear on the map; this must be turned OFF to play on TEST or else it will crash, likely attempting to spawn a no longer present enemy. ***ITEM REQ - Whether items spawn on the map. **NORMAL (Air Ride menu) ***STAGE SEL - Choose stage; this list contains every map, not just those normally in Air Ride. ****Settings are: *****PLANTS - Fantasy Meadows (Normal) *****HEAT - Magma Flows (Normal) *****DESERT - Sky Sands (Normal) *****ICE - Frozen Hillside (Normal) *****SKY - Beanstalk Park (Normal) *****VALLEY - Celestial Valley (Normal) *****MACHINE - Machine Passage (Normal) *****CHECK - Checkered Knights (Normal) *****SPACE - Nebula Belt (Normal) ******CITY - City *****ZEROYON1 - Drag Race 1 *****ZEROYON2 - Drag Race 2 *****ZEROYON3 - Drag Race 3 *****ZEROYON4 - Drag Race 4 *****AIR1 - Air Glider *****POINT1 - Target Flight *****HIGH1 - High Jump *****BATTLE1 - Kirby Melee 1 *****BATTLE2 - Kirby Melee 2 *****DEATH1 - Destruction Derby 1 *****DEATH2 - Destruction Derby 2 *****DEATH3 - Destruction Derby 3 *****DEATH4 - Destruction Derby 4 *****DEATH5 - Destruction Derby 5 *****PLANTSINGLE - Fantasy Meadows (Single Race) *****HEATSINGLE - Magma Flows (Single Race) *****DESERTSINGLE - Sky Sands (Single Race) *****ICESINGLE - Frozen Hillside (Single Race) *****SKYSINGLE - Beanstalk Park (Single Race) *****VALLEYSINGLE - Celestial Valley (Single Race) *****MACHINESINGLE - Machine Passage (Single Race) *****CHECKSINGLE - Checker Knights (Single Race) *****SPACESINGLE - Nebula Belt (Single Race) *****DEDEDE1 - Vs. King Dedede *****PLANTSTIME - Fantasy Meadows (Time) *****HEATTIME - Magma Flows (Time) *****DESERTTIME - Sky Sands (Time) *****ICETIME - Frozen Hillside (Time) *****SKYTIME - Beanstalk Park (Time) *****VALLEYTIME - Celestial Valley (Time) *****MACHINETIME - Machine Passage (Time) *****CHECKTIME - Checker Knights (Time) *****SPACETIME - Nebula Belt (Time) *****PLANTSFREE - Fantasy Meadows (Free Run) *****HEATFREE - Magma Flows (Free Run) *****DESERTFREE - Sky Sands (Free Run) *****ICEFREE - Frozen Hillside (Free Run) *****SKYFREE - Beanstalk Park (Free Run) *****VALLEYFREE - Celestial Valley (Free Run) *****MACHINEFREE - Machine Passage (Free Run) *****CHECKFREE - Checker Knights (Free Run) *****SPACEFREE - Nebula Belt (Free Run) *****CITYDRIVE - City (Free Run) *****DUMMY - An empty void *****TEST - Driving test *****TEST6 - Driving test *****TEST7 - Gliding test *****SIMPLE - Crashes the game *****SIMPLE2 - Test environment ***BGM SEL - Select background music to play during the race. See Sound Test for sound list. ***BGM FLAG - Toggle music playing on or off. ***RULE SEL - Configure race rules. ****LAP - Race the specified number of laps. ****TIME - Race for distance over the specified time limit. ****COIN - Unimplemented. Laps are endless, and attacking opponents would've likely dropped coins like in the Super Smash Bros. Coin modes. ****FREERUN - Run as many laps as you want trying to beat your best speed. ****TIMEATTACK - Race three laps in a certain amount of time. ****FREECITY - Crashes the game if not on the City map. City Trial mode. ****TIMECITY - Drive as much as wished, as a timer records how long you've been at it. ****ZEROYON - Drag Race rules. Standard play with no lap counter. ****AIR GLIDER - Air Glider rule set. Timer ticks up when the finish line is crossed, but can only be terminated on Air Glider, Target Flight, or High Jump. ****SKY DARTS - Same as Air Glider. ****FLICK ROYAL - Unimplemented. Appears to be a coin-based Stadium ruleset, but this is only speculation. ****HIGH JUMP - Same as Air Glider. ****JUST GOAL - Unimplemented. Behaves the same as "Flick Royal." ****BATTLE ROYAL - Kirby Melee rule set. Timer ticks down and the number of enemies defeated is recorded. ****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby rule set. Timer ticks down and the number of rivals KO'd is recorded. Players respawn on defeat. ****SINGLE LAP - Single Race rule set, same as ZEROYON. ****SINGLE TIME - Unimplemented. Time-limited race with no map or lap counter displayed on the HUD. ****COIN BATTLE - Unimplemented. Behaves the same as "Flick Royal." ****DEDEDE MATCH - Vs. King Dedede rule set. Time match to defeat King Dedede; unknown how to make it function. ****DEDEDE ROYAL - Unimplemented. Behaves the same as "Flick Royal." ****CHICKEN - Unimplemented. Behaves the same as "Flick Royal." ****CONTAINER - Unimplemented. Behaves the same as "Flick Royal." ***LAP NUM - The number of laps. If set to DEFAULT, the lap count is determined by the selected map. ***TEAM BATTLE - Has no significance, as the game doesn't support teams. Most likely would've toggled Team Mode on and off. ***TEAM ATTACK - Has no significance for the same reason as TEAM BATTLE, but probably would've toggled friendly fire. ***VEHICLE REQ - Determines whether Machines spawn on the map. ***HITPOINT - Determines whether HP gauges are shown as well as if players can be defeated or not. ***BOOST - Configure the Speed Help setting. ****Settings are: 0 (None) | 1 (Weak) | 2 (Strong) ***BODYATTACK - Whether plays can deal damage with a forward ram. **CITYTRIAL (City Trial menu) ***STADIUM SEL - Select the stadium that will come after City Trial. ****Settings are: *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 1 *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 2 *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 3 *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 4 *****AIR1GLIDER - Air Glider *****POINTSTRIKE - Target Flight *****HIGHJUMP - High Jump *****BATTLEROYAL - Kirby Melee 1 *****BATTLEROYAL - Kirby Melee 2 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 1 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 2 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 3 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 4 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 5 *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 1 (Fantasy Meadows) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 2 (Magma Flows) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 3 (Sky Sands) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 4 (Frozen Hillside) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 5 (Beanstalk Park) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 6 (Celestial Valley) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 7 (Machine Passage) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 8 (Checkered Knights) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 9 (Nebula Belt) ***VEHICLE KIND - Chooses what kind of vehicle each player has, but is rendered insignificant by VEHICLE TYPE. ****Settings are: STARNORMAL (hovering) | KIRBYWHEEL (Wheelie machine) ***VEHICLE REQ - Determines whether Machines spawn on the map. **STADIUM (City Trial/Stadium menu) ***STADIUM SEL - Select the stadium that will be played. ****Settings are: *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 1 *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 2 *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 3 *****ZEROYON - Drag Race 4 *****AIR1GLIDER - Air Glider *****POINTSTRIKE - Target Flight *****HIGHJUMP - High Jump *****BATTLEROYAL - Kirby Melee 1 *****BATTLEROYAL - Kirby Melee 2 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 1 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 2 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 3 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 4 *****DEATHMATCH - Destruction Derby 5 *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 1 (Fantasy Meadows) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 2 (Magma Flows) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 3 (Sky Sands) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 4 (Frozen Hillside) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 5 (Beanstalk Park) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 6 (Celestial Valley) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 7 (Machine Passage) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 8 (Checkered Knights) *****SINGLERACE - Single Race 9 (Nebula Belt) ***VEHICLE KIND - Chooses what kind of vehicle each player has, but is rendered insignificant by VEHICLE TYPE. ****Settings are: STARNORMAL (hovering) | KIRBYWHEEL (Wheelie machine) **In Air Ride and City Trial mode, debugging functions can be activated with the D-Pad, L, R, and/or X. These functions can display information in on-screen overlays, show course parameters such as enemy spawn locations, can spawn enemies, objects, and machines at the player's location, can grant the player any Copy Ability, can show collision information, and can manipulate the camera in various ways. ***L+D-Pad is used to navigate submenus while L+A is used to apply changes or select an option. ***Start freezes all animation but leaves audio unaltered. Tapping Z will advance the animations by one frame and holding it will make the game move in slow motion. ***Pressing Up on the D-Pad toggles camera views between Static, where the camera stops following Kirby and can be angled with the C-Stick, Dynamic, where the camera can be angled but still follows Kirby and can be moved between players with L and R, and Normal, the usual view during a race. ***Pressing Down lets you choose from a variety of options affecting the game such as spawning items. D-Pad down will go to different groups of submenus and L+D-Pad Left and Right will change the submenu of that group. ****Group 1 directly affects you. *****Ability Selector - Contains all regular abilities as well the item roulette. *****Stat Booster - Contains all Stat Patch items like Glide UP and the All Patch. Selecting any one will increase that stat by one instantly. This works on all modes. *****Special Power-ups Selector - Contains the four special power-ups, the Gordo, the Cracker Launcher, the Time/Proximity Bomb, and the Super Quick Spin. *****Machine Spawner - Contains all vehicles, including unused and debug ones. *****Dragoon/Hydra Assembler - Selecting one plays the animation of collecting all three parts and gives you the full machine. *****Hidden Stats - Shows various City Trial stats like how many boxes you've broken and items you've collected. ****Group 2 contains various graphical effects. ****Group 3 can spawn any actor in the game. Note that spawning TAC, DYNA, or METEO outside of City Trial crashes the game, and so does spawning generic enemies in courses that don't support them. Not all enemies can be spawned in certain Air Ride modes. Pressing L and D-Pad Left and Right shows what seems to be the spawning coordinates and scale of the actor, but there doesn't seem to be a way to edit these values. Actors always spawn at the starting line, or at the City Wharf in City Trial. ****Group 4 only works in City Trial and possibly Stadium. *****Item Spawner - Spawns anything that spawns normally in City Trial such as Dragoon/Hydra pieces, food, and boxes. They spawn at the City Wharf automatically like actors from Group 3. Using this outside of City Trial doesn't result in a freeze, but the box states that the items are not loaded. *****Event Toggler - Turns on, but seemingly not off, a few city events. However, it appears the actual event doesn't happen for some reason. ******GENE - Unknown effect. ******PATIMON - Causes fake stat patches to appear. ******BOUND - Makes items bouncy. ******CONTENTS - Causes all boxes to contain the same thing. ****Group 5 is a sound and music modifier. *****OBGM - Turns off the music but can't turn it back on. *****OFGM - Turns off all sound but can't turn it back on. ****Group 6 is unknown but possibly allows the creation of replays. ****Group 7 is also unknown but might be for setting CPU and enemy routes. ***Group 8 has no selectable options except GM TIMECLEAR, which resets the clock to what it was when the match started. ***Group 9 might have something to do with how the AI handles City Trial. ***Group 10 seems to control the shading and color of players. It's also the city event modifier as well as the skybox modifier. ****GROUND FOG ANIM - Contains all skyboxes for City Trial; goes from 0-18. ****GROUND EVENT - The event modifier, which can repeat events as much as you want unless noted otherwise here. It goes from 0-15. *****0 - Dyna Blade *****1 - TAC's Stolen Items *****2 - Huge meteors incoming! *****3 - Huge unidentified pillar *****4 - Super charged Air Ride tanks *****5 - Restoration areas appear; do not use more than once a match! *****6 - Rail Stations on fire *****7 - Boxes contain the same item *****8 - City lighthouse has turned on *****9 - Secret chamber in castle opened; do not use more than once a match! *****10 - Stadium Prediction *****11 - Air Ride machine formation *****12 - UFO *****13 - Rubbery items *****14 - Dense Fog Today *****15 - Fake Power-Ups **R+D-Pad Down triggers the normal pause menu. **R+D-Pad Left cycles through five diagnostic displays. ***Mode 1 - Player statuses: Frame counts, player states, and animation states. ***Mode 2 - Additional animation statues. ***Mode 3 - Drift values, has a bunch of "DUMMY" displays. ***Mode 4 - Grind Rail information: Rail ID and percentage of travel along it. ***Mode 5 - All City Trial stats and an acceleration graph for each player. **R+D-Pad Right displays an unidentified graph. **R+D-Pad Up displays player stats with various states of UI presence. All of these values are 0 in City Trial. ***Distance traveled - Distance you've traveled in an in-game unit of measurement. ***AREA - Region of the course where you currently are; affects what's on the map. ***LEN - Distance traveled in feet and meters. ***DIFF - Distance between you and whoever's in front of you if anyone. ***RANK - Your current ranking. **X+D-Pad Down cycles through 29 displays of world information. A bar appears at the top of the screen indicating the selected mode. ***Mode 1: The default display. The world and actors are drawn. ***Mode 2: The world isn't drawn, but actors are. ***Mode 3: Particle collision regions are displayed as red bubbles around actors and projectiles. ***Mode 4: World collision is shown but the world is not drawn. ***Mode 5: Displays world collision with a color code: ****Red means the surface can be driven on. ****Green means the surface is a wall. ****Blue means the surface is a ceiling. ***Mode 6: CPU AI paths and object spawn locations are shown. ***Mode 7: Displays world collision color coding like Mode 5, with paths and spawn locations also shown. The world is not drawn. ***Mode 8: Displays object spawn locations as small, red-green-blue brackets. ***Mode 9: World collision color coding with spawn locations. ***Mode 10: Displays path information used by the CPU AI as lines. ****Yellow lines are path boundaries. ****Cyan lines are CPU AI paths. ***Mode 11: Same as Mode 10, but the X button toggles the lines on and off. ***Mode 12: A small region of AI paths is drawn. ***Mode 13: Player orientation is shown and the world seems partitioned into volumes. ***Mode 14: World collision and partition information is shown but the world is not drawn. ***Mode 15: Uses an unknown partitioning scheme. ***Mode 16: The world is not drawn and pressing X cycles through partition volumes displayed as wireframe. An additional data overlay presents parameters for the selected volume. ***Mode 17: CPU AI paths are shown, and collision and partition information is displayed, but only close to the player. ***Mode 18: Paths and nearby collision information are shown, but the world is not drawn. ***Mode 19: Same as Mode 18 except with additional unidentified volumes drawn ***Mode 20: Unidentified volumes and actors are drawn, as well as particle collision bubbles. ***Mode 21: The X button toggles an overlay displaying camera information. ***Mode 22: The sky is not drawn, actors are drawn, and X toggles the world being drawn on or off. The water is always drawn. ***Mode 23: Shows collision bounds for particle FX. ***Mode 24: Grind Rail collision regions are shown. ***Mode 25: Actors are drawn, the world is not, and world and Grind Rail collision information are shown. ***Mode 26: The Grind Rail collision region between Heat Top and Castle Hall is shown in City Trial. Mode does nothing elsewhere. ***Mode 27: Actors and the Heat Top/Castle Hall Grind Rail collision region are drawn, but nothing else is. ***Mode 28: A blue outline appears around the sky. This may be the valid region for meteors to spawn. ***Mode 29: Unknown significance, looks the same as Mode 1. **X+D-Pad Left cycles through 14 displays of actor position and angle information. A few of these options enable collision displays which can only be disabled with X+D-Pad Right. **X+D-Pad Right cycles through seven displays of actor collision regions, or "bubbles." **X+D-Pad Up freezes your machine in place and disables most of your collision, making it impossible to pick up items or be hurt. You can, however, do ramming damage to enemies. Using X+D-Pad Up again returns you to normal. A machine can be moved on the X and Z axis by holding L and moving the control stick, and it can be raised or lowered on the Y axis by holding L and tilting up or down with the C-Stick. *Race 2D Mode configures Top Ride, suggesting that it may have been developed independently from the 3D modes. In the American and Japanese versions, the text on the menus of this mode is unreadable, while the PAL version fixes the problem causing this (although all text is still in Japanese). Most options in these menus are either Numeric or Toggle. Numeric requires a number and Toggle can be turned on or off. **Settings are (on-screen text in parentheses): ***ENTER GAME (’² ®—pƒQ [ƒ€“ü‚èŒû) - Enter the game with debug functions active ***RULES (ƒ‹ [ƒ‹ Ý’è) - Submenu, written on this page below ***COURSE (ƒR [ƒX) - Submenu for choosing the course to play in. ****Grass (The ‘ I) ****Sand (The » I) ****Sky (The ‹ó I) ****Fire (The ‰Š I) ****Light (The Œõ I) ****Water (The … I) ****Metal (The “S I) ***TOP RIDE (ƒEƒGƒ‰ƒCƒh) - Enter the game with no debug functions active ***ITEM GENERATION (ƒAƒCƒeƒ€”- ¶) - Submenu ****Option (ƒIƒvƒVƒ‡ƒ“) - Item frequency. *****Low (-‚È‚¢) - Numeric; default 0.35 *****Normal (• ’Ê) - Numeric; default 0.60 *****Many (‘½‚¢) - Numeric; default 1 ****Number of participants (ŽQ‰Á l ”) *****4 players (‚S lŽQ‰ÁŽž) - Numeric; default 1.00 *****3 players (‚R lŽQ‰ÁŽž) - Numeric; default 1.20 *****2 players (‚Q lŽQ‰ÁŽž) - Numeric; default 1.80 ****Course modifiers (TA—pƒR [ƒX•Ê) *****Grass (The ‘ I) - Numeric; default 1.23 *****Sand (The » I) - Numeric; default 1.11 *****Sky (The ‹ó I) - Numeric; default 1.07 *****Fire (The ‰Š I) - Numeric; default 1.10 *****Light (The Œõ I) - Numeric; default 1.03 *****Water (The … I) - Numeric; default 1.11 *****Metal (The “S I) - Numeric; default 1.11 ***ITEM RANDOM NUMBER SEEDS (ƒAƒCƒeƒ€— ”Ží) - Submenu ****Grass (The ‘ I) - Numeric; default 6417 ****Sand (The » I) - Numeric; default 711 ****Sky (The ‹ó I) - Numeric; default 210 ****Fire (The ‰Š I) - Numeric; default 5683 ****Light (The Œõ I) - Numeric; default 2001 ****Water (The … I) - Numeric; default 550 ****Metal (The “S I) - Numeric; default 8448 ***FEATURE RANDOM NUMBER SEEDS (‚â‚-‚à‚Ì— ”Ží) ****Grass (The ‘ I) - Numeric; default 1234 ****Sand (The » I) - Numeric; default 1234 ****Sky (The ‹ó I) - Numeric; default 1234 ****Fire (The ‰Š I) - Numeric; default 1234 ****Light (The Œõ I) - Numeric; default 1234 ****Water (The … I) - Numeric; default 1234 ****Metal (The “S I) - Numeric; default 1234 ***TIME ATTACK (ƒ^ƒCƒ€ƒAƒ^ƒbƒN) - Enter the game in Time Attack mode with debug functions ***FREE RUN (ƒtƒŠ [ƒ‰ƒ“) - Enter the game in Free Run mode with debug functions ***AUTO DEMO (ƒI [ƒgƒfƒ‚) ***END (I—¹) - Return to debug main menu *Rules section of 2D Game Mode. **Laps (Žü‰ñ ”) - Number of laps. Numeric; default is 5. **Participation (ŽQ‰Á Ý’è) - Four Toggles, on = player active. **CPU configuration (‚b‚o‚t Ý’è) - Four Toggles; on = CPU player **Machine (ƒXƒ^ [) - Four Toggles; on = Steer Star **Handicap (ƒnƒ“ƒf) - Four Numerics; default 0 **CPU Level (‚b‚o‚t @) - Four Numerics; default 2 **Color (F”Ô †) - Four Numerics; 0 = Pink, 1 = Yellow, 2 = Blue, 3 = Red, 4 = Green, 5 = Purple, 6 = Brown, 7 = White **Rumble (U“®) - Four Toggles; on = Rumble active. **Camera Type (ƒJƒ ƒ‰Ží•Ê) - Submenu ***Normal (’Ê í) ***Fixed (ŒÅ’è) **Camera Angle (ƒJƒ ƒ‰Šp“x) - Submenu ***Normal (’Ê í) ***Diagonal (ŽÎ‚ß) ***Side (‰¡) **Items (Generation) (ƒAƒCƒeƒ€”- ¶) - Submenu ***Normal (’Ê í) ***Many (‘½‚ß) ***Few (-‚È‚¢) ***None (‚È‚µ) **Items (Type) (ƒAƒCƒeƒ€Ží•Ê) - Submenu ***Normal (’Ê í) ***Mystery (‰B‚µ) ***Attack (UŒ) **Features (‚â‚–‚à‚Ì) - Submenu ***None (‚È‚µ) ***Normal (’Ê í) ***Many (Œƒ‚µ‚¢) **Speed Help (ƒu [ƒXƒg) - Submenu ***None (‚È‚µ) ***Weak (’Ê í) ***Strong (‹-‚ß) **Stars slip (ƒXƒ^ [ƒXƒŠƒbƒv) - Unknown function. **Blast (ƒuƒ‰ƒXƒg) - Unknown function. **Alternate BGM (— BGM) - Toggle; on = alternate music *In-game, the Start button brings up Top Ride's special debug pause menu. **Camera settings **Kirby settings **CPU settings **Course settings **Item settings **File **Clear Checklist **Count Collection **Display settings **Sound **Rumble settings **Emote settings **Earthquake settings **End game Hello. If you've managed to make it to the end of this page, remember what the notice at the top of it told you; basically ALL of the information you see on this page is somewhat copied (a bit of paraphrasing to make stuff simpler) from another wiki. That means stuff with no information about what it is, such as that last section, the Pause Menu, is like that because the source I copied from has nothing on what this stuff does! It would be nice if YOU could help, though. So do that. If you know anything about the debug menu that's not on this page, feel free to ADD IT!